


Tiny Shinhwa Stories

by ShinhwaChangjo



Category: Shinhwa (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 17:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16123283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinhwaChangjo/pseuds/ShinhwaChangjo
Summary: A collection of the tiny Shinhwa stories I write that aren't bloody, gory, or sexual. Just some cute one shots. Some might include a Reader's perspective or a Shinhwa member's perspective <3





	Tiny Shinhwa Stories

### Mama Bird

Nervously shifting your weight back and forth with your back facing the secluded alley, you mull over whether or not meeting a new dealer was worth this stress. You were told to be at this spot at exactly 9:15pm.  
It's now been over 30 minutes.  
You had to give it to him though, he picked a good spot to keep you waiting. A bustling main street with a few food carts and a busking group performing nearby. Nobody would give you a second thought. Even so, you felt as if everyone was staring.  
As if they knew you were just chasing a cheap high from a stran-  
"Don't turn around," A sharp object pressed into the middle of your back, you were so engrossed with your own thoughts you never heard him walk up behind you.  
Consumed in the moment, the adrenaline now pumping through your veins, the world slowly grew darker.  
"Ma- mama bird?" You stuttered out trying to keep your cool with what you assumed was a knife to your kidney.  
You could hear the smirk on his face as he simply said, "Money."  
Without hesitation you fished out the $50 from your pocket and twisted your wrist so he could see it. The bill was gone from your gasp in an instant and replaced by a small bag of pills.  
He chuckled lightly near your shoulder, a faint smell of cigarettes wafting from his jacket, "Enjoy the high."  
In a split second you were shoved forward, back into the reality. It felt like the moment had never happened, as if you simply dozed off.  
You quickly turned around to look down the alley. All you could see was a tall, thin framed man walking away with his hands in his jacket. But when he turned the corner he instantly smiled and held up an ink pen, giving it a click as he rounded the corner.  
What an interesting man…


End file.
